True Love
by Penguinator 24
Summary: This is the story of how my Happy Feet OCs, Pat and Sam met, and fell in love. Enjoy!


I'm back! This is the story of how my Happy Feet OCs, Pat and Sam got together. Enjoy.

True Love

Pat was having a great time in his return to Antarctica. Deep within however, he was lonely. 'Will I ever find somebody to love?' Pat thought. He didn't know it, but he caught the eye of a young Adelie penguin named Sam. "Hello." Sam asked. "Oh, hello. I've never seen you before. What's your name?" Pat asked. "Samantha. What's your name?" She asked. "Pat." He said. "You're handsome." She said. "You think so? I don't know." He replied. "What's that pink area on your flipper?" She asked. "I was nearly killed fighting in a battle to save my zoo." Pat replied. "Zoo? So you're not from here?" She asked. "Actually, I am from here. I was picked up a scientist and put in a zoo in St. Louis, MO. Then, I was transferred to the Central Park Zoo. I was kicked out after losing a fight over a girl." Pat said. "That's awful." Sam said. "Do you know how to sing, Sam?" Pat asked. "Yes. You want me to sing?" She asked. "Yes, I do." Pat said, as he fell in love with Sam.

A little later: "Everybody ready? Here is our newest performer, Samantha!" Pat proclaimed. (Don't Stop Believin' by Journey) Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights people, living just to find emotion

Hiding, somewhere in the night.

Working hard to get my fill,

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice,

Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights people, living just to find emotion

Hiding, somewhere in the night.

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

Streetlights people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on

Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

Streetlights people

"Wow, Sam! That was awesome!" Pat said, hugging her. "Sam, will you be my girlfriend?" Pat asked. "Yes!" She said, hugging him. "How about a duet with me?" Pat asked. "Sure." Pat replied.

"So, we are going to do a duet for you guys. Here we go!" Pat said. (Can't Stop Loving You by Aerosmith) Pat: I fell from holy Moses mountain,

Where love's a slippery slope

And all the others I've been hanging with,

Never gave me too much room

Then one day she came to me,

Love at first sight, head to toes

I love her wild, my mountain child

And that's just how she goes

And here she comes

Both: Hey, I can't stop loving you

Cause it's all I wanna do

Yeah the world needs more of this,

Tell me what you put into that kiss,

Now keep that coming on,

Let me hear my favorite song

Yeah you're all I wanna do,

Cause I can't stop loving you

Sam: Got me a good old time and cowboy

He got my picture on the fridge

And the first time when he kissed me,

We was high up on the ridge

And when we came down from the mountain,

I will ride with my mckean

And for all it costs, for getting lost,

There ain't no better sin,

Here we go again

Both: You know I can't stop loving you

Cause it's all I wanna do

Yeah the world needs more of this,

Tell me what you put into that kiss,

Now keep that coming on,

Let me hear my favorite song

Yeah you're all I wanna do,

Cause I can't stop loving you

Pat: When I wake up and see your face

All that jump in a picture lace

Sam: And that there's nowhere else I would rather be

Then all tied up in this rhapsody

Both: Hey, I can't stop loving you

Cause it's all I wanna do

Yeah the world needs more of this,

Tell me what you put into that kiss, yeah

Now keep that coming on,

Let me hear my favorite song

Yeah you're all I wanna do,

Cause I can't stop loving you

"That was wonderful you two!" Gloria yells "I love you." Sam said. "I love you too." Pat said leaning her down for a kiss.

Disclaimer: Happy Feet belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; "Don't Stop Believin' belongs to Journey; "Can't Stop Loving You" belongs to Aerosmith.

I hope you enjoyed this! I might write a second chapter to this. Tell me what you think!


End file.
